Getaway Girl
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: 'She was the one who got away…' Just a little bonding moment between Face & Murdock, talking about some of the more personal stuff. No slash, just friendship. Includes fluff and angst. Enjoy cause I think I'll be writing more of these two.


**Title: **Getaway Girl

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Characters: **Face & Murdock

**Genre: **Friendship/Angst

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **'She was the one who got away'… Just a little bonding moment between Face & Murdock, talking about some of the more personal stuff. No slash, just friendship. Includes fluff and angst. Enjoy cause I think I'll be writing more of these two.

**A/N: **Just watched The A-Team, and after hearing my dad's endless complaints on how terrible it was, as well as negative reviews, I have reached the conclusion, as I had in the first five minutes, that I loved it. Then again, I love all of those exaggerated and crazy action movies that make me laugh my ass off, such as _The Losers_ (oh Jensen) as well as _Red_. I was shocked, but then again not really, when I discovered it was directed by none other than the director of _Smokin' Aces_, another one of my faves. Anyway, love Face & Murdock and wanted to give them some alone time. Here is the result.

_**A~Team**_

He hasn't gotten much time alone with Murdock. No one has had much time alone with anyone period, with all that's being thrown at them, this whole mess they're in. Face's brain has been put on trial for endless days now, when it all should have stopped six months ago. He's forced to rack his brain for ideas while it's still stuck in the past enclosed in a deep dark hole, along with the general's body.

And he can't forget her.

He can never forget her.

No matter how long or how hard he tries to remember all those happy memories with her, the day she left him without saying why or even throwing him a goddamn bone, he can't understand what drove her. Sure, he might not have been the best boyfriend out there, let alone man. They may have argued at times, thrown things at each other, shouted some things they shouldn't have said but in the long run always forgave themselves for. That's not reason enough for leaving like she did though.

This is one thing in the world that Face simply cannot figure out.

He puts his head in his hands, eyes growing blurry from how long he's looked at the blueprints and various other papers lain out before him. The thoughts and memories and all the words she ever said, all the lies she ever told him swirl around in his head until he closes his eyes and literally forces his mind to go blank.

It doesn't work as well as he thought it would.

"_I want you to be my love_

_Why won't you marry me?_

_Say it say it say it again and again_

_Marry me, Face. Why won't you marry me?"_

Face looks up but doesn't end up laughing at Murdock's stupidity like he normally would. His mind is elsewhere and his words don't really register like they should.

"The pitch was off, wasn't it?"

He looks back down at the papers that outline their, his ingenious plan, suddenly can't stare at them a moment longer, wouldn't think of them either if only she were here.

"Yeah", Murdock climbs out from under the table Face happens to be sitting at, "that's what I thought."

He's actually pretty surprised he didn't kick him accidentally. He should have to make up for the time he set his arm on fire, since he wasn't exactly happy at that moment. Then again, Murdock's become such a great team member, a great friend that he's forgotten nearly all about it. Being shot at by various people and running for your life will tend to do that to a person.

Murdock sighs heavily, removing some mask that's supposedly a women's face from his own and throwing it to the ground. He walks closer to him and stares down at the papers, before switching his gaze and training it intensely on a very distressed looking Face.

"What's up, Face?"

"Ah", he pushes some of the papers aside and looks up, reclaiming his beer that had been forgotten about entirely, glancing up at Murdock, "nothing. Just looking things over one more time."

He raises his eyebrows, "And?"

Face sighs, blowing out a massive amount of breath in another attempt to clear his head. He wonders how much he needs to tell, or should tell Murdock. He wants to keep whatever he says between the two of them but he's not sure if that's possible. He's aware he can trust Murdock with his life but his secrets are another matter entirely, and Face certainly can't trust a rat.

Murdock stands before him expectantly, waiting for some great revelation to be heard and Face feels now more than ever that he must get this off his chest.

"She was the one who got away…"

Immediately when he says it he turns away, half expecting Murdock to leave but he doesn't, he takes a seat on the table and sighs softly, which causes Face to look back up at him almost instantly.

"The lieutenant hottie?"

Face nods, "Yeah, the lieutenant hottie."

"I suspected your feelings of love and passion weren't faked."

He actually thought Murdock would say something remotely different at this point, like 'oh come on, you don't love her', or even 'this moment is making me depressed, let's just kiss and get over it already'.

He guesses him and Murdock are really buddies after all.

"I once felt those same things for a strawberry blonde whilst I was lying underneath the sun on the beach, felt that particular organ swell in appreciation and…"

"Okay, Murdock", he can't help but laugh a little, "I think I get the point."

"She was gorgeous", Murdock reminisces.

"You? A Girl?"

"Is it so hard to believe, mate?"

Face just shakes his head and laughs because he doesn't know what to say, and the thought is honestly still making him want to laugh his ass off. He's still too melancholic though, considerably better ever since Murdock popped up out of nowhere but still, the memory of her, of the way she smelled and tasted is frying his brain like it always does. No matter what Murdock claims, he's positive he could never understand a thing, a love, an obsession like that.

Murdock puts his arm around his shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just be happy you came out on the other end sane."

Face doesn't even want to think about what the means, but he goes along with it anyway and puts his own arm around Murdock's shoulder. They're friends and friends don't let the ones they love go it alone, become insane with all the memories lodged permanently in their skulls.

He finally knows who his friends truly are. And maybe, just maybe, a friend is better than a girl.

At least for now anyway.

**FIN**


End file.
